Alone Forever 2 (cancelled)
by My Writing Has No Limit
Summary: After Mangle settles down with her new lover Foxy and the world seems to be in order, evil begins to stir. Now Mangle will be tested to face problems physically and mentally while trying to keep her boyfriend and friends alive. Will she do it? Or will she end up Alone Forever?
1. Reset

**In celebration of about 1 year of Fanfiction and all my fans, I present to you Alone Forever 2! This is my biggest project yet and it's been released with 2 chapters by default Since this is my biggest project yet! Unfortunately this isn't originally how the story was going to begin. My file got corrupted in the first take which I personally thought was better but the world will never know. I chose to make the sequel to Alone Forever because it was highly requested back in the day and plus it was my first story ever written! So here is the beginning of my second year of writing! Let's begin!**

Chapter 1-Reset

Foxy's POV, 12:45 A.M.

Mangle's Room

I wake up from the well needed nap with my beautiful treasure still fast asleep on my chest. It has been about a week since I had the dream of our terrible fates. Gladly, I can say nothing bad has happened. There hasn't been any killings or sabotages at all so we are doing pretty good. Me and Mangle have been living the life and quite honestly, I'm loving every minute of it. I give Mangle a light kiss on her forehead before letting out a deep yawn.

"Good morning handsome" The beautiful white fox mumbles through her sleepy tone.

"Good morning Baby" I reply to her. She lifts her head up off my chest and let's out a yawn. She looks at me and shoots a bright smile at me and then kisses me on the lips. I give her a flashy smile back before she began cradling my torso and sitting on my chest.

"So what's on the to do list tonight?" She asks me. I let out a light sigh and reach over for the clipboard on the nightstand next to me and look at it.

"let's see here...Tonight we are to attend Chica's and Bonnie's party from 1:30 to 4, and then help repaint Freddy's room since it isn't the color he wanted" I read off the list. She gives me a weird look at takes the clipboard away from me and begins reading it.

"There seems to be a problem with this list..." She says. I give her a confused look.

"Did I forget something?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, you forgot to do me tonight" She giggles before pulling me in for a passionate kiss. We pull away from the kiss and I sit there for a moment.

"I mean we can't because we got the party tonight and we got to repaint-" she cuts me off by putting a finger up to my lips and smiling.

"How about I ask Bon and Chi to help Freddy repaint his room so you and me can have a little fun tonight?" She states. I open my mouth to speak but I'm cut off again by her giggle. "Sound great! Now let's get ready for this party!" She playfully says as she hops off of my chest. She proceeds to walk over to her closet on the right side of the room and I get up to go to mine on the left. I open my wardrobe and see tons of pirate shorts and red tee shirts.

"What kind of party is this suppose to be?" I ask her without turning around just in case of she took off her pink panties and bra.

"Eh, I heard Chica say it was a casual party so wear something" She replies. I look at my variety of black pirate shorts and red tee shirts and decide to do with a pair of black pirate shorts and a red tee shirt.

"How original" I mumble to myself. After I change into my clothes I turn around to see Mangle wearing her basic white tee with pink pants.

"Oh you are going with a pirate outfit? That's different" she states. I sense the sarcasm in her voice and I roll my eyes. We begin to go to the main dining area of the restaurant to see of everyone else was ready as well.

Time skip to 1:25 A.M.

Main Dining Room

Me,Mangle,Chi,and Bon all stand on the stage waiting for the party to start. Chica and Bonnie were apparently setting up decorations on Mangle's ship since they wanted the party there. Mangle and Chi were chatting away and me and Bon sat on the edge of the stage.

"So how is it with Chi?" I ask him. He has been looking at his feet the whole time I've been here and that seemed a little off to me.

"We are doing great. How about you and Mangle?" He asks. I pause for a moment before answering. Mangle has listened in on our little conversation we just started because I can feel her gazing at me waiting for an answer. Me and here have better hearing then the rest so she tends to listen in on conversations about her.

"We are doing fantastic. I love her it bits" I say to him. I can hear Mangle mumble "I love you" behind me just loud enough for my ears to pick up on it. I say "I love you too" back to her and continue to sit in silence next do Bon.

"Foxy, we need to talk" I hear a voice whisper. My ears raise up and I look around for the origins of the voice. It didn't sound familiar to me at all. "Go to the bathroom and we can talk" It says again. I look over to Bon before standing up.

"Hey I need to use the bathroom. I'll be back" I tell him. He nods and I walk into the mend bathroom across the dining room. Suddenly a mysterious figure appears. It resembles a bear but I can't tell until it comes into full view. It was like a Golden Freddy costume with pieces of the exoskeleton showing and wires hanging out.

"Hello Foxy" It says to me.

"Hello? Who are you? You are like some Gold Freddy" I reply to the animatronic.

"Yes, call me Golden Freddy. I am hear to warn you of your future" The thing adds.

"What do you mean warn me? What's coming?" I ask him.

"I can't tell yet since I do not know myself. I can sense the evil stirring here though. Unfortunately I can't grant you another dream like before" He explains.

"Wait, you made that dream happen? You made me see the future?" I future question him.

"Yes but there is no time to explain. I have little time and I have come to warn you that you need to protect your loved ones...something is coming" He informs me.

"What should I do?" I ask him. Golden Freddy looks both ways and I can see he is becoming scared.

"I must go, something is after me. We will talk again soon" Golden Freddy says before vanishing.

"Wait wait I have questions!" I call out to him. I'm too late, he's find already. I turn to my left and loom at myself in the mirror for a second. What did I just see? I hear the bathroom door begin to crack open and I turn to see who it is.

"Hey, the party is starting" Bon informs as he peaks his head in.

"Okay I'll be out in a minute" I tell him. He leaves me to myself and I look down at my feet...trying to collect my thoughts.

 **There you have it everyone! The first chapter to the sequel of my first story! I feel like this will be a great story and I'm excited to take you all on this journey! I hope you enjoyed and until next time, BUH BYE!**


	2. Evil

**Welcome back everybody to the second chapter of this beautiful new story. I hope you are all enjoying the sequel so far and I promise this story with get really juicy soon! Stay tuned and let's begin!**

Chapter 2-Evil

Foxy's POV, 1:35 A.M.

Main Dining Area

I'm standing next to Mangle by the tables while Bonnie was setting up the DJ station. Chica was adding the lighting effects and Fred was there to help setup some decorations. Chi and Bon were sitting at a nearby table and Freddy was laying back in a chair with his eyes closed. I was still feeling off and nervous, Golden Freddy had me worried.

"Are you okay baby?" Mangle asks me. I shake my head and look up and smile at her.

"Yeah I'm okay sweetheart" I calmly inform her. I give per a kiss before our attention was directed towards the stage. Bonnie was lightly tapping a spoon on his glass to get out attention. Chica was behind him having a drink.

"Attention everyone! Now most of you have no idea why I put together this party, but there is a reason!" Bonnie begins. He takes Chica by the hand and brings her up to the front of the stage with him. The lights dim and a spotlight is put on them. "The reason is" He starts. He reached into his shorts pocket and pulls out a small black box. He then takes Chica's hand and she begins to cry. Bonnie gets down on one knee and looks up at Chica. "Chica, Will you marry me?" He asks her. Everyone becomes shocked gasps arise from around the room.

POV switch to Mangle

I sit there with my jaw opened. Bonnie asked Chica to marry him and Foxy hasn't even mentioned anything close to dealing with marriage. I feel happy for my friend Chica but disappointed that Foxy hasn't even brought it up..maybe he is waiting for the perfect time.

"Oh yes Bonnie! I will marry you!" Chica squeals in excitement. I hold Foxy's hand and kiss his cheek. I can't wait to have a moment like this with Foxy. Chica and Bonnie make out a little on stage and everyone makes an "Aww" sound. They break away from the make out session before facing us.

"Okay now everyone enjoy the pizza Chica has made and enjoy the party in general!" Bonnie announces. Everyone scatters for pizza besides me and Foxy who is still holding my hand.

"Want to get pizza lass?" He asks me. I shake my head no and stare at my feet.

"I'm not in the mood to eat" I reply. He looks at me confused.

"are you okay?" He's questions me.

"I'm fine...I'm going to go talk to Chica for a bit" I answer him. I give him a light kiss on the cheek and walk away to go by Chica who was sitting at a table while Bonnie grabs pizza. I sit next to her and she gives me a concerned look.

"Hey girl, what's up?" She asks. I look at my feet then back up at her.

"I just wanted to congratulate you" I reply to her. She smiles at me and takes my hand.

"Thank you. This will be you one day girl" She giggles.

"you think so?" I ask her.

"of course! Foxy will ask you to marry him one day, don't you worry" She reassures me. I smile and nod at her before she flashes a smile back at me.

Time Skip to 4 A.M.

I walk to to Chi and Bon after the party ending. They were getting ready to go back to their room and settle down for the night. "Bon? Chi?" I call out to them. Bon turns and looks at me and smiles.

"Yeah what's up Mangle?" He asks me. I feel nervous, I don't want to ask him to help paint Freddy's room but I want time with Foxy tonight.

"Can you two do me a favor?" I question them.

"Well sure, what is it?" Chi asks.

"Can you two paint Freddy's room tonight with him? Mr and Foxy have to talk about things tonight" I explain. They exchange glances before looking back at me.

"Well we can I guess...but you owe us for this" Bon. I nod and say my thank you to them. I walk back over to Foxy who was chatting with Bonnie. I grab his arm and kiss his cheek.

"Come on Foxy, we best be getting get now" I say. He gives me a confused look. I wink at him and he understands. We say goodbye to Bonnie and head back to our room. We walk in and Foxy sits down on the bed. I close the door and lock it before letting out a light giggle.

"Lass I don't think I'm in the mood to do anything" Foxy says. I walk up to him and lean him back on the bed. I sit on top of his chest and kiss his lips.

"I can change that" I giggle.

"No Mangle, I just don't think it's the night to do it" He replies. I give him a disappointing look.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I'm just not in the mood. I can't stop thinking about Bonnie and Chica. Just how it happened at the party" Foxy explains. I roll my eyes at him and sigh.

"What makes you keep thinking about it?" I question him.

"I'm not sure. It's just the thought of marriage. I don't know I think I just want to nap" He answers. I nod and roll off his chest and on the bed. I lay next to him and cuddle up. We begin to drift into sleep when we hear a horrified scream come from somewhere in the building.

 **There you have it! Another amazing chapter for all of you! I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next chapter. BUH BYE!**


	3. New Arrival

**Welcome back everyone to this super delayed chapter! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a loonng time but with the release of Sister Location and reading some stories in here, I have gotten inspiration to write again! So let's get into the story!**

Chapter 3-New Arrival

Foxy's POV, 12:10 A.M.

Captain's quarters

Last night as me and Mangle laid down to sleep a screech was heard throughout the building. It was apparently Chica screaming because Bonnie and the rest scared her. All day while we worked Bonnie and Chica were staring at one another. That wasn't the problem though, the problem was that Mangle was staring me down all day as well but with a more menacing look or pissed off look. I felt the pressure of her stare in me as she waits for me to pop the magic question. I lay on my bed and exhale, feeling stressed out from all this marriage talk.

"Hello?" I hear as my door creeks open. I sit up and face the person who entered. Chica was halfway in my bedroom looking at me with joy.

"Whatcha need Chica?" I ask curiously.

"There's something you might want to see out here" She squeaks with excitement. I give her a confused look but get off my bed to follow her. She leads me out to the main dining area where everyone was surrounding a big crate.

"What's this?" I ask the group.

"Looks like we have a new arrival" Freddy informs me.

"Open it Foxy!" Mangle enthusiastically cheers. I nod and walk up to the crate. Bonnie hands me a crowbar and I begin to open the crate. I manage to open it after a minute or so and see the new animatronic.

"Oh my gosh.." I start. It was another Foxy, But it looked closer to Mangle than me. It had more of my face but Mangle's body. She had what appeared to be a speaker on her chest as well. Her body design was totally different from all of ours. It looked like her body opened up and could reveal her endoskeleton which I get the point since it could be easy repairs to the inside. It was still the most unusual design ever to us.

"What is it?" Mangle asked.

"Honestly, it looks like a cross between you and Foxy, But still somehow unique. Must be the new design? It sure looks weird though" Chi responded. I carry the new animatronic out of the box who was surprisingly light and flipped her switch. She made a few noises before powering up. I came around to face her and I noticed her eyes weren't LED like ours. Hers were like a plastic of some sort. She looked up at me and gave me a big smile.

"Hello! I am Funtime Foxy and I am part of the Sister Location gang!" She exclaims. I exchange glances with Mangle before speaking to the new arrival.

"Hey Funtime Foxy. I'm Pirate Foxy and this here is Mangle. This is our restaurant that we live in with our gang" I reply.

"Nice to meet you all. Would you like it if I changed my name to Vixey?" She asked. I give her a confused look.

"If that's what you really want to be called that's fine" I answer.

"I just thought it would be more convenient since I am also named Foxy" she states. I nod in agreement with her. Chi walks up to her amazed.

"So what part do you play here?" Chi questions her.

"I am to take part in the downtime of Pirates Cove where I can tell stories until my section of the building is installed" she answers.

POV change to Mangle...

Damn, Vixey is just as attractive as me. She better not bring in any problems. I was just getting Foxy in the mindset of marriage and she won't change that.

"So you are the one they call Mangle?" Vixey asks me.

"Yeah. Me and Foxy are pretty much always together so if you see Foxy, I'm somewhere close by" I giggle. It was more of a warning towards her than a notice.

"I see, thanks for the heads up Mangle. So where can I stay for the time being?" Vixey asks.

"You can stay in my ship with me and Mangle. I'm sure we have a room open still" Foxy answers. I roll my eyes, of course he's going to be polite. Maybe she isn't a real threat and I'm just over reacting.

"That would be great, can you maybe show me around Foxy?" She asks him. I feel myself getting upset but I noticed Chi looking at me. She mouthed the words "calm down" to me and I nodded.

"Of course I can show you around" Foxy happily says. They walk off with Foxy giving the grand tour. Chica and Chi walk up to me smiling crazily.

"Whatcha think of her?" Chi asks.

"I think she's going to be a problem for me and Foxy" I reply.

"Oh come on she can't be that bad. We haven't really met her yet" Chica laughs. Bonnie walks up and joins in in the conversation.

"Mangle you shouldn't worry. Foxy would never leave a girl like you" Bonnie adds.

"You're right. Thanks for the reassurance guys" I reply. We all go sit in the stage where Freddy and Bon were already sitting. Looks like Fred has already left to the backstage. I sit on the end of the stage next to Chica and just stare at my feet. Chica wraps her arm around me and brings me into a slight hug.

"It's okay Mangle. There's no reason to get worried" She whispers to me. I nod and we break the hug. Just then I see Foxy and Vixey enter the room again. I can feel my heart warm up and my eyes brighten as I see my Foxy. We make eye contact before he came running up to me with a big smirk on his face. I open my arms up wide as he picks me up and spins me around in the air. I giggle as he puts me down.

"you miss me?" He asks.

"I miss you all the time baby" I laugh. He brings me into a kiss as Vixey joins the group. I hope she is watching, just so then she knows this is my man.

 **Oh damn! We got a new arrival! So I hope you all like the addition of Sister Location characters. Honestly it was a life saver for this story because I've just kind of run dry on ideas for that storyline. The introduction of Funtime Foxy and the others that are coming will sure make this story just as good as the first one! Alright well that's it for now and I will try to bring you some more as soon as I can alright? That's a promise. Until next time, BUH BYE!**


	4. Universes

**I'm back everyone and this time the chapter is going to be a little hard to follow because it will have a weird multiuniverse part BUT bare with me, I wouldn't do it if it didn't have a reason! Alright let's begin.**

Chapter 4-Universes

Mangle's POV, 4:30 A.M.

Show Stage

Me and the gang sat around in a circle on the stage bonding with Vixey and getting to know her. Me and Foxy sat on the edge of the circle holding hands. My head laid on his shoulder. I wasn't talking much, I left that to the rest of the group.

 **Flashback to when Mangle was In limbo...**

Foxy was with me in this pitch black world. We had both died and now he was gone again. "Foxy!" I called out into the darkness. We were just together in this empty space of darkness and for some reason we were separated.

"You're welcome Mangle" I hear in my ears. A mysterious voice rang in my head and the words never seemed to fade out. I held my ears and tried to get what the voice said out of my head. Suddenly I seen a bright light in the darkness of this room.

"Foxy?! I shouted again.

"Go to the light" the voice rang out. I didn't know what was about to happen but I proceeded towards the light. It was blinding as I walked in but the next thing I knew I was laying on the show stage, alive.

 **End of Flashback...**

"are you okay?" Foxy asks. I was shaking slightly as I began to remember all of the horrible things to happen in our past.

"Yeah I'm okay" I say embarrassed. I must have shaken him a little without knowing so it must have freaked him out. He pats my head as I lay on his lap and fall asleep.

 **While dreaming...**

I enter a room that looked like it was set up for an intervention with all the chairs making a circle. Oddly enough there seemed to be 3 pairs of me and Foxy sitting In the chairs. I walk up and join them awkwardly by taking the blank seat that seemed to be waiting for me. There was another free seat next to it which I assumed was for another Foxy. I sit down and they all seemed to be staring at me.

"So which universe are you from?" The Foxy to my right says. I look at him curiously.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You don't know? Oh boy settle in for this!" The Foxy straight across from me shouts. He jumped from his chair and walked around the room. The version of me that was with him was trying to calm him down. Suddenly I see a little fox that looked like a combination of me and Foxy pop out from behind them.

"Go play over there Sebastian while mommy and daddy talk" She says to him. He nods and runs off to the corner of the room.

"Well let me explain, you see we aren't from your world. We come from different timelines and universes" the Foxy to my right explains vaguely.

"Guess what? There isn't anyway to stop it either! Right now we are all sleeping in our worlds and we get put into this fucking room!" The standing Foxy yells. He continues to patrol the room as we all feel his unsettling anger fill the room.

"Okay then. How do we tell who's from where?" I question them.

"That's why I brought you here" a golden bear says as he appears in the middle of the circle.

"Golden Freddy? You put this together?" The Foxy to my left asks.

"Yes, and I see our last team hasn't showed up together. No worries, you can still help each other" He answers while looking at me. I look to the blank seat next to me and remember my Foxy wasn't here.

"Okay then you golden fuck. What are we suppose to do here?" The standing Foxy shouts. He returns towards his chair across from me and sits down, slowly calming himself.

"My goal here is to try and keep all of your universes in peace. I hope bringing you all together would help you guys work together" He answers him. We look at each other and then back to the gold Freddy.

"Okay well the situation in my world right now is my wife is cheating on me with a human named Dylan" The Foxy across from me announces. His version of me seemed shocked but didn't deny it.

"In my universe some creepy things are going down. We think some evil force is coming back. I'm trying to keep my pregnant wife alive" The Foxy to my left explains.

"And in mine the Toy animatronics are crazy for night guard blood. Me and Mangle aren't together in our universe" the Foxy to my right says. I notice that him and his version of Mangle look run down and old. Well the version of me looked half destroyed for some reason.

"I'm from a universe where a new female fox was introduced named Vixey. I'm worried she will steal Foxy away from me" I inform them. They nod as they understand.

"You all have problems, see? I want you to work together and help one another. Goodluck all of you. You have 5 minutes before you go to a normal dream" Golden Freddy says. He vanishes and leaves us here with each other. We sit there for a moment, staring at one another.

"This isn't real..this is just a dream" Frost across from me claims.

"Feels real...looks real..how about we will see when we wake up and come back tomorrow huh?" Foxy to the right responds. I sense a tight tension between the two.

"Okay okay calm down..tomorrow let's just discuss our problems okay? Maybe this will actually work" Mangle pipes up from the left.

"why don't you shut your whor-" Foxy across from me was cut off by a sudden fade of darkness that seemed to overwhelm the room.

 **End of dream...**

I wake up in the cove where Foxy had me in his arms. I get up slowly out of his arms and see him passed out. I smile, but wonder why he wasn't in the dream like the rest of us. Maybe that's because it wasn't real and just a dream. I slowly and carefully walk out of the cove and brush by the curtains. I see everyone was setting up for the day. I hear the bell strike 6 A.M. and I quickly retreat back into Pirates Cove. I go by the ship that I had just realized Foxy was against and sat down next to him. I snuggle up in his arms and relax, slowly closing my eyes and resting for our first performance in an hour.

 **Now some of you may have caught on to why this story is delayed, and that's because it ties into 3 of my other stories! Genius right? No it's probably stupid but we are trying it! This story links with "Saved", "Night Shift", and "All Night". This is a delayed story because I have to pretty much write "Saved" at the same time so I can keep up with both storylines. I WILL finish "Saved" before this because this story is the one that is going to link all of them together in some sort of way. Think of it as a revelation almost. My first story ever was "Alone Forever?" And I bet all of you can guess, this will most likely be my last one ever. So sit back and enjoy the stories unfold and link together. This will give you more insight about the other stories as well like in depth thoughts and more story telling that I missed in the others. So yeah, that's about it. I'll post another chapter for this after I make some more progress on "Saved". So until next time everyone, BUH BYE!**


End file.
